smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gold(K)EN
Goldken (stylized as gold(K)EN, because it's a pun on Ken) is an episode of the Cody and Ken series and an SML movie. Synopsis Cody accidentally turns Ken into a golden play button with his wand! Plot The video starts off with Junior, Cody and Joseph sitting on the couch, bored. Cody then shoots a laser from his wand. Junior and Joseph didn't know that Cody's wand could shoot lasers. Then, Junior has an idea that they should play trains. It then fades to where Junior, Cody and Joseph are playing trains. Junior is Thomas, Joseph is Percy and Cody is Imposter Thomas, who is now named Tom. While they are playing, Junior chants multiple times "I think I can". Cody tells Junior to stop the chanting because Cody thinks it's annoying. Junior stops the chanting and they keep playing until it fades to where they are sitting on the couch, but with Ken on the couch. Junior then has an idea to watch Doofy the Dragon. The episode consists of Doofy finding a Rabbit and shooting it with a gun, then, lots of rabbits walk up to Doofy and he shoots them. Junior, Cody and Joseph laugh at how funny Doofy is. Junior asks Cody why Ken is on the couch. Cody said that Ken wanted to see how he shoots lasers from his wand. Joseph then says "Cody, why would Ken even be alive? He's a DOLL!". Cody then says that's what Ken's supposed to be. Joseph then replies that he is a doll and dolls are not alive. Cody then starts shooting lasers everywhere which gives him enough power to release a comet which is aiming at Ken. After that, the comet hits Ken. When the comet hits Ken, he turns into a gold play button. The three get jumped and Cody says that Ken is a golden play button. They need to find a way to turn him back to normal. First, they try injecting the play button, then they try using a spell from Cody's wand and Cody tries using a comet on the play button. But the three things didn't work. So, they have an idea and Junior gets the 1-piece tuxedo that Ken wore and drops it on the play button. The play button then turns back into Ken. After that, they say that the work is done. They then say that they should go to McDonald's and get Happy Meals. They then run off shouting "CHEF PEE PEE!", ending the video. Characters * Bowser Junior * Cody * Joseph * Ken * Play Button Ken (debut) * Thomas * Percy * Imposter Thomas (Tom) * Doofy the Dragon * Chef Pee Pee (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Play Button Ken. * This marks Imposter Thomas' (Tom's) first appearance since Bowser Junior Orders A Pizza! and also his first appearance in 2017. References When Junior says "I think I can, I think I can", it is a reference to The Little Engine that Could. Category:SML Movies Category:Videos made in 2017 Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Ken Episodes Category:Thomas Episodes Category:Ken Pun Episodes